


A Story That Never Told 设定集

by ThePenguinPope



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, The world of ASTNT
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePenguinPope/pseuds/ThePenguinPope
Summary: 避雷须知；地名对照；地图注释；单性世界观；其他待补





	1. 避雷须知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这里是ASTNT的完整警告页面！
> 
> 其实作者们觉得还好，但小心总不会错OvO 如果你觉得自己雷点低不妨阅读一下！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LFT一般由NGD打理，AO3通常就是WW来负责啦

-涉及CP-

本条目随着故事展开更新。

截至12回，明确提到过的CP有（顺序乱排，以及有些是单纯过去式）：

胡花 / 猪波 / 帮主鱼 / 脸鱼 / 丁日三宝六箭头（。  
希拉 / 梅凯 / 菠萝酱 / M4K6  
克勒 / 瓜鸟? / 穆→拉 / 戈穆戈

后边的人际关系真的很蜘蛛网，有的主要CP现在还没出。其实很多人都不止一个CP，但规则是不可能超过三个。另外一句话隐藏CP和邪教拉郎配众多，作者们只有向大家保证不搞备胎。

实在在意有没有某CP的话可以戳私信or提问。

 

-所谓单性世界观-

~~由于作者A不喜欢弱化女性角色，又觉得搅基同人出太多原创角色也烦，加上又觉得冰火AU怎能绕开继承权迷局……之类的原因，干脆搞了单性世界观出来。~~

不是ABO，单性而已，就和原作里的龙一样，不分性别的 ~~（居然也有原作基础）~~ ；

单性也意味着是的，会有结婚这件事发生；

不会出现任何社会性别的分化；

婚姻中的人口流动方向和攻受无关。

 

-关于POV主观视角-

每章标题就是POV叙述者，这一章的内容都是站在他的角度诉说的；

每个人的看法未必是对的，尤其是对他人的看法；

每个人的行为都是站在自己立场上的决定，在他人眼里也未必有道理；

最后就是……这里大概没有不犯错的人？大概。

 

-世界观-

本作不涉及原作人物和家族，只沿用基础世界设定，如果没有看过冰火的话就当做低魔西幻AU也可以。

另外你也会发现原作设定里融合了很多现实梗，或者反过来在现实梗里附会了冰火设定……这部分就是我们脑洞的责任。

 

-其他-

这个……不算雷？

但基本上平时负责LFT回复的是NoGoodDeed，因为WW君她很羞涩（。


	2. 避雷须知

地理位置请参考下一章地图：

日耳曼尼亚主要家族 / 日耳曼尼亚港口和其他家族 / 罗曼努姆 / G14家族

 

 **主要家族及其主城一览** （家族名 - 主城名）

> > 王领
> 
> 拜仁 - 安联（Bayern - Allianz）
> 
> 纽伦堡 - 法兰肯（Nürnberg - Franken）
> 
> 奥格斯堡 - 因帕斯（Augsburg - Impuls）
> 
> > 西境
> 
> 多特蒙德 - 威斯特法伦（Dortmund - Westfalen）
> 
> 沙尔克 - 费尔廷斯（Schalke - Veltins）
> 
> 勒沃库森 - 拜耳城（Leverkusen - Bay）
> 
> 门兴格拉德巴赫 - 保卡贝治（Mönchengladbach - Bökelberg）
> 
> 科隆 - 明格斯多夫（Köln - Müngersdorf）
> 
> 法兰克福 - 瓦尔德（Frankfurt - Wald）
> 
> > 南境
> 
> 斯图加特 - 戈特利布（Stuttgart - Gottlieb）
> 
> 霍芬海姆 - 莱茵内卡（Hoffenheim - RheinNeckar）
> 
> 美因茨 - 科法斯（Mainz - Coface）
> 
> 弗莱堡 - 德雷萨姆（Freiburg - Dreisam）
> 
> > 北境
> 
> 不莱梅 - 威悉城（Bremen - Weser）
> 
> 汉堡 - 禾克斯（Hamburger - Volks）
> 
> 汉诺威 - 下萨克森（Hannover - Niedersachsen）
> 
> 沃尔夫斯堡 - 禾克斯瓦根（Wolfsburg - Volswagen）
> 
> > 东境
> 
> 赫塔 - 梅菲尔德（Hertha - Maifeld）

 

**独立港口**

> 王领：帕绍（Passau）
> 
> 西境：鲁尔港（Ruhr）
> 
> 南境：提灯港（Lantern Harbor）
> 
> 北境：不莱梅港（Bremerhaven）
> 
> 东境：奥得港（Oder）
> 
> 阿尔卑斯岛：楚格港（Zugspitze）
> 
> 长城：东海望（EastWatch）

 

 **其他家族和城市** （主城不全）

> > 王领
> 
> 因戈尔施塔特（Ingolstadt）
> 
> 菲尔特（Fürth）
> 
> 城堡：维尔茨堡（Würzburger）
> 
> > 西境
> 
> 帕德博恩 - 本特勒（Paderborn - Benteler）
> 
> 波鸿 - 雷维尔（Bochum - Rewir）
> 
> 杜伊斯堡（Duisburg）
> 
> 杜塞尔多夫（Düsseldorf）
> 
> > 南境
> 
> 卡尔斯鲁厄 - 维尔德（Karlsruher - Wild）
> 
> 桑德豪森 - 哈特瓦尔德（Sandhausen - Hardtwald）
> 
> 达姆施塔特（Darmstadt）
> 
> 凯泽斯劳滕（Kaiserslautern）
> 
> 海登海姆（Heidenheim）
> 
> 阿伦（Aalen）
> 
> 城堡：乌尔姆（Ulm）
> 
> > 北境
> 
> 罗斯托克 - 北海城（Rostock - Ostsee）
> 
> 布伦瑞克（Braunschweig）
> 
> 基尔（Kiel）
> 
> 圣保利（St. Pauli）
> 
> > 东境
> 
> 奥厄（Aue）
> 
> 开姆尼茨（Chemnitzer）
> 
> 城堡：埃尔福特（Erfurt）
> 
> > 东境的匪帮
> 
> 莱比锡兄弟会（Leipzig）
> 
> 哈雷斯彻兄弟会（Hallescher）
> 
> 德累斯顿兄弟会（Dresden）
> 
> 科特布斯兄弟会（Cottbus）

 

 **罗曼努姆自由城邦及其主要城市一览** （家族名 - 主城名）

*自由城邦内可能有其他家族/势力与其堡垒，单独标出

> > 尼永半岛
> 
> 独立城邦 - 尼永港（Nyon）
> 
> 学城（Citadel）位于尼永港
> 
> > 布利塔尼亚
> 
> 自由城邦 - 老特拉福德（Old Trafford）
> 
> 自由城邦 - 斯坦福桥（Stamford Bridge）
> 
> 阿森纳 - 埃米尔 / 海布里 （Arsenal - Emirates / Highbury）位于斯坦福桥
> 
> 托特纳姆 - 白鹿巷（Tottenham - White Hart Lane）
> 
> 圣马可堂 - 伊提哈德（St. Marks - Etihad）位于老特拉福德
> 
> 利物浦 - 安菲尔德（Liverpool - Anfield）
> 
> 埃弗顿 - 古迪逊（Everton - Goodison）
> 
> > 西斯班尼亚
> 
> 自由城邦 - 伯纳乌（Bernabéu）
> 
> 自由城邦 - 诺坎普（Camp Nou）
> 
> 自由城邦 - 火龙城（Dragão）
> 
> 瓦伦西亚 - 梅斯塔利亚（Valencia - Mesatalla）
> 
> 毕尔巴鄂马德里 - 卡尔德隆（Bilbao Madrid - Calderón）位于伯纳乌
> 
> 毕尔巴鄂 - 圣马梅斯（Bilbao - San Mamés）
> 
> > 高卢与低地
> 
> 自由城邦 - 普林斯（Princes）
> 
> 里昂 - 热尔兰（Lyon - Gerland）
> 
> 马赛 - 韦洛德罗姆（Marseille - Vélodrome）
> 
> 阿贾克斯 - 德米尔（Ajax - De Meer）
> 
> 埃因霍温 - 菲利普城（Eindhoven - Philipsdrop）
> 
> > 东方诸城
> 
> 玉海之门 - 梅阿查 / 圣西罗（Meazza / San Siro）
> 
> 尤文图斯 - 德尔·阿尔卑（Juventus - Delle Alpi）
> 
> 罗马 - 西普雷西（Roma - Cipressi）

 

其他未涉及地名随着故事进展补完。


	3. 地图注释：日耳曼尼亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日耳曼尼亚主要家族 / 日耳曼尼亚港口和其他家族 / 罗曼努姆 / G14家族

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15/10/12更新：修正更新两版地图，图1是主要城市，图2是港口和其他。
> 
> 1月25日：加上了海洋的名字！

**图1.** 日耳曼尼亚主要家族

　 

**图2.** 日耳曼尼亚港口和其他家族

先，先来发日耳曼尼亚的部分，狭海对岸就等下次没得更新再……

打上了DFB标签，大概是因为这算，德甲地理？虽然不知道这个记忆能持续多久，但是嵌字的作者现在已经可以背下三级联赛所有的城市啦。

 

虽然是冰火AU，但因为维斯特洛的风土人情和原作家族牢牢联系在一起，所以，我们，简单粗暴地切下了德国，贴了过去。正好上面也有日德兰半岛，国界线正好就是长城嘛（。

就算起因如此随便，我们仍然要严谨地对待世界设定——大陆国家的地理，自然不可能完全适用，于是，我们开始更加粗暴地愚公移山，精卫填海。

 

南部高地不能一直高下去，靠海了有点峭壁没问题，但该有平原还是要有；

莱茵河源头必须在境内才行，干脆和内卡河拼上吧；

同理威悉河也和威拉河合并了算了；

多瑙河支流的流向也得改改，从汇入彻底PS成了流出；

阿尔卑斯山？直接切成阿尔卑斯岛，你看安联这还靠海了！

……

这种事做多了，其实也有玩乐高一般的快感呢。

 

地理大舞台搞定，就该放主城啦。

这个就好办极了不是吗？直接切个德甲地图，正片叠底，上。

但是在主城名字选择上却仍有很多障碍。众所周知，不是每家球场，都会有一个独特的名字的。

那些直接用城市命名的场馆……用城市当家族名已经够不负责了！城堡总得有点诚意吧？

不用城市命名？还有绝招，赞助商——波尔蒂：“你好，我来自莱茵能源。”

……负分。接下来，我们就陷入了追查球场被卖身给恶魔企业之前的乳名的浩大工程，有时也不得不使用前任场馆的名字，不过好歹是完成了使命。赫塔的主场也有点麻烦……但还好组成部分很多，用了个广场的名字。

但仍然有几家吧，我们保留了冠名赞助。

——说的就是你俩，拜耳和大众。身为厂队就有时刻打广告的觉悟吧。

 

最后的例外是安联。

必须承认，这是一个，效果完全，不亚于，君临，的，企业译名。听起来简直太平盛世，安邦定国。

不直接用，怎么对得起那名爆种的无名译者！

 

图例嘛，首都大家都看得出！那个大十字（咦）形的是守护家族，这个按原作来说就是地区军政代表；小十字呢，就是其他在德甲比较主要的家族。认不出主城名字就按家族名字来认好啦。

但除了这些，还有好多小菱形……没错，是德乙和（部分）德丙。看到可爱的小罗斯托克了吗？至于甲级乙级本身就俱乐部够多的地方，就没有把丙级再算进来啦。

至于东境那几个小闪光，就不便剧透了。

 

感谢辛苦制作地形的WW同志，为她的技巧鼓掌！国境线是她一笔笔描下来的，绝对不是PS。

嵌字和其他啥是我来干的，现在我只有一个感想。

 

——西境家族怎么就这么多！名字怎么就这么长！

——什么，还有伦敦要做？！


	4. 地图注释：罗曼努姆+纹章学

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 日耳曼尼亚主要家族 / 日耳曼尼亚港口和其他家族 / 罗曼努姆 / G14家族

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※地图过大，请右键，选择新页面中显示，或者使用本页最底端（……）的滚动条来调整
> 
> 15/11/21更新：修正更新世界地图，并且加上了一张G14地图。

**图1.** 罗曼努姆

　

 **图2.** G14家族

　

让我见缝插针，抛出世界全地图，还有预告过的歌谣全文来！锵锵锵！

地图很大，慎点。

 

看过冰火设定集的大家应该能察觉到——是的，大陆东方的地形基本和原作一样；

而任何看过世界地图的大家也能看得出来——西边这海岸线也太眼熟了吧不待这么省事的啊。

咳，原作中， **越向东，魔法力量就越强** ，我们只是在保留这个设定的同时，加上了 **越向东，原作力量就越强** 的规则而已。以及，没错，这种直接嫁接的快感已经深入我的骨髓！（但并不省事，WW君描地图辛苦了）

相对于日耳曼尼亚，东边的一整个大陆都叫做罗曼努姆，也算是罗马帝国梗 _(:3」∠)_ 英法西都被我们直接拼了过去，意则化身原作里的东方诸城，而再往东的所有地名都是原作产物。

 

世界地图大概会讲个两篇，上篇先来说说城池。

此刻就让我来念诵一下，为本作特意坳出来的，在08章已经出场过的，只要押韵不要脸的纹章学儿歌：

 

>   
>  王国南陲，高岛对岸，
> 
> 菱格旗的熊，头顶七星宝冠；
> 
> 对分旗的熊，藏于东境深林，
> 
> 十字旗的熊，立在纷争海湾。
> 
>  
> 
> 蓝狮子，金狮子，红狮子，
> 
> 一只头向后，一只头向前，一双面对面。
> 
> 冰龙，火龙，和真龙，
> 
> 一只飞在天，一只埋在地，一只戴项圈。
> 
>  
> 
> 同山不往来，蜜蜂与铁镐；
> 
> 南北生枝杈，心树比鹿角；
> 
> 河畔两相厌，马驹跟山羊；
> 
> 巅峰落源头，赤狐和雪狼。
> 
>  
> 
> 玉海门关，红魔鬼对蛇精灵，
> 
> 运河终点，光之王邻蓝月亮。
> 
>  
> 
> 公牛与圣鸟，迁帆逐良港；
> 
> 花豹和浣熊，固守陆中央。
> 
>  
> 
> 白底金冠，红蓝纵流，
> 
> 夏去冬回，不解怨仇。
> 
>  

恩，念下来还算顺口 ┯━┯ノ('－'ノ)

我曾雄心勃勃，想把它打造成《快速背诵球队吉祥物》的打油诗，但因为很多纹章是直接用了队徽，大计宣告失败（叹气）……但，但还是来说说，来说说。

 

前三段有三只熊，三只狮子三只龙。

三只用熊的分别是拜仁，赫塔，和马赛。

Berni大家都认识了；赫塔家的熊叫Herthinho，玉照在此；马赛家的吉祥物是熊是一个说法，不过店里的确也在卖熊就是啦！

巧合的是，这三家的代表色里都有蓝白的成分。拜仁是蓝白菱格，赫塔是半蓝半白，而马赛的市旗是白底蓝十字，队服也是白底色配蓝为主。

上一篇日耳曼尼亚地图里说过，阿尔卑斯山被我们活生生地切成了阿尔卑斯岛||| 所谓“高岛对岸”指的就是它的对岸啦；东境深林就是……对，日耳曼尼亚东部那团绿色中间，那个就是 ~~柏林~~ 赫塔家；马赛的位置在，往东走，诺坎普右上角那个！纷争海湾我们下篇来说。

 

后边两句08章里出过场啦！

三只狮子就是他车，里昂和药厂。

全部都是侧立的狮子，区别在于（这三个图如果刷不出请告诉我）：

 

头，头的朝向。

我想起码这句，真的有助于大家区分！什么你说看颜色就够了……也是哦……

 

三条龙，汉堡，波尔图，阿森纳。

汉堡的吉祥物是蓝恐龙Hermann，阿森纳的吉祥物是Rex，而波尔图嘛……真，真的是喷火的龙。这个队徽也给了我们点历史设定的灵感。

冰龙座是原作就有的星座，这里也是正好，派给北大王啦。

其实用恐龙，或者队徽上有龙图案的俱乐部还能挖出一些来，比如菲尔特，但阿森纳有个完全不一样的地方——只有Rex是有项圈的。一个六角形的，上面画着 ~~魔法阵~~ 阿森纳早期标志的项圈。这说明了什么？这说明了什么？这分明就是驯化标志有没有！有没有！

 

接下来四句，全都是日耳曼尼亚的。

鲁尔德比还用说吗？莱茵德比还用说吗？

心树和鹿角还用……还是得说一说，这两家是，不莱梅和斯图。

不莱梅是一个从来没有固定吉祥物的俱乐部……鹦鹉军团这名字吧，也不太好用，另外也出过青蛙周边什么的……别闹了！但是不莱梅的队徽曾经有一个，树形的文字的时期。所以就和原作设定结合一下，用心树啦！绿底白树。

斯图这个用的是原队徽，代表狩猎之城的鹿角。

赤狐和雪狼是弗赖堡跟狼堡，前者的吉祥物是个很可爱的小狐狸！弗赖堡守着费尔德山，在我们把阿尔卑斯山给割出去之后，这座山不小心还成了大陆最高峰了……城市本身也离多瑙河源头很近，狼堡则在阿勒河上游。

 

然后又转到了狭海对岸——

两对红蓝死对头。运河终点曼彻斯特，玉海门关米兰（是的就是那个城池图标是连体婴的……）。

有趣的是，这里两家红的，昵称都是红魔。而本作里红魔鬼=原作光之王（阿咳）。 ~~所以我每次看到凯泽斯劳滕，都也很想知道这家是不是也被传教了~~

国米的外号是蛇精灵，他城外号蓝月亮。地图上他城的地名选了东地，我就是觉得它比赞助商的名字有文化！（那你还用埃米尔）

后边的四家，尤文他桶大巴黎和王家马德里（。

尤文和利物浦队徽很明显啦，然后在这个地图上它们都是港口（尤文在Delle Alpi），啊，到底为什么意甲变得这么支离破碎我们还是下篇再说。

大巴黎和马竞（普林斯和卡尔德隆）的吉祥物分别是花豹和浣熊，而它们也确实守在国度正中的位置。

 

最后，终于到了……完全不用解说的一句。

我也只有喊一声：

为了这对真爱，换个韵脚算什么！

 

那么今天就到这里，其实基本没怎么说地图嘛……但废话也这么多了。如果有没说明白的地方请各位随意敲打提问TVT

P.S. 地图有参考冰火原作地图和一个冰火同人地图，具体链接我们也下篇，下篇。


	5. 单性世界观

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于本作这个，所谓单性世界观的，生理设定。
> 
>  
> 
> **丧失，雷，不科学，即使接受正文也慎入。**

已经打了快二十篇的warning里说，本作是单性世界观。

但其实精确地来讲，这是一个人人都是“双性”的世界观——这个世界的人类要发育两套生殖系统，感觉有点像黑暗左手，但并不存在特定的“分化期”；生理构造和男性omega的解决方案类似，有泄殖腔形式的生殖道和受孕系统。然而从表面看来，人类的确只有一个性别，所以叫作单性也无所谓。

而世界上其他的生物，和我们所知都一样，除了龙。

冰火原作里，为了体现龙灭绝后学界的混乱，对龙的性别的阐述并不统一，但主流的印象都是“龙没有性别区分”，所以在本作里也保留这个设定。

结果，人与龙也意外被这个特殊的共同点联系起来了。

 

**以下是具体设定。雷。**

 

性成熟：

需要经过两次青春期：第一次13岁左右，第二次17岁左右。

第二次青春期中，受孕系统发育会经历3天左右的腹痛，民间称之为处子痛，三夜痛，黑血热等等。这一次之后，才算成年。

~~＊坊间传说，这次腹痛时间持续越久，就证明生产能力越强。~~

~~＊但实际上并不靠这个来决定攻受之类的，大家还是看自己开心。~~

 

怀孕与生殖：

重点是，这个世界的人类并非胎生，而是卵胎生。

孕期7个月，卵会先在体内孵化，再生出来。表面看上去和胎生一样，但机制完全不同。子宫只是孵化器，不是培养基。体现的卵并没有壳，只有卵膜。

~~＊ 因为没有受精卵着床这一步，所以不会有生理期；如果卵没有受精，和精子一样，体内分解。~~

生出来的婴儿在我们的概念来说是早产儿，还未发育十分完全，在温暖的地方存活率会比较大。进化选择影响，直至今天，冬天的出生率还是会下跌（如果寒神来了就更over了）。

＊本作中的传说里，森林之子在远古时期，会在冬天为先民照料新生儿。

＊@不知道填不填坑的火 同学提出了消化系统和神经系统的发育时间问题，并表示可以使用“一种含有大量蛋白质柔软易消化的果实来当做新生儿食品”，所以在一下的可行性说明中，把发育时间统统推锅魔法的同时，也接受这个设计……接下来是要给这个果实取个名字（。

 

可行性说明：

7个月是一个生理结构上的极限值，为了平衡孩子出生后的存活率以及亲体的骨盆构造。直接卵生的话，孵化是很严重的问题，而且也无法提供大脑（以及其他系统）发育的能量——在本作中，让胚胎在如此短的时间里发育完善的能量的本质其实是血魔法（所以才能卵生出来高等智慧生物），但足够热量仍然是必备前提。

这个世界里没有哺乳这一说，在人类驯化动物之前，走食物咀嚼一下给孩子喂下去的路。

但乳腺本身还是存在的，猜想是，乳腺是在“长夏”中一次进化选择失败的遗留，百万年前的气候非常温暖，那次进化选择的目的是：因为生产很困难，所以在思考要不要把孩子更早生出来，然后就要分泌乳汁来养育。但这次进化大概被突然一次极其漫长冬天——直接超过所谓“长冬”的级别，小冰期吧——彻底击垮了。所以留下了乳腺，却和扁桃体一样没啥用了。

肚脐是有的，因为蛋黄质和胚胎之间也有系带。

~~其他所有科学无法解释的事情，都推锅魔法。~~

 

作品中古代医学的说法：

> 人体的所有器官都可以分为两套系统，一个是光明，一个是阴影。
> 
> 平时这套系统都是平衡的，一旦不平衡，就会出现疾病；另外，两次青春期也会分别失衡，光明带来梦遗，阴影带来的是疼痛，但疼的越久越能生。
> 
> 然而，不论光明和阴影，都是血与热的能量，而寒冷是这两者共同的敌人，带来衰老和不育。所以冬天的新生儿才会变少。

现在学城的医学系统建立在古代医学系统之上，添加了一些科学研究，让医学没有这么符号化了。但说到底，仍然是一种经验医学。

~~关于优生优育的学术推动，就全靠沃尔法特博士，了，啊。~~

 

好了，我说完了，别打脸！

本文只为设定自洽，要是把大家逗笑了我也……值了。

作品里不涉及主要人物生孩子，冬天来了大家都怀不上你看……


End file.
